The Comeback of the voices of Henry VIII
by Bess Woodville
Summary: As unoriginal as it is this based by the dream-sequence in Season 4... But I added more characters...


Henry VIII was sitting, as still as he could in order for the portrait to go Well And to make it easier for Hans Holbein. It was not long before he saw a vision, a woman in black Damask that looked suspiciously regal And even more suspiciously familiar... He approached he closer And he recognized her face, it looked was God's teeth! Katherine of Aragon.

'What do you want? Who are you?' He asks

'I have come to see my daughter'

Just a moment after she uttered the word 'Daughter' the figure of Mary appeared, looking verily so glum. Henry put on a confused facial expression on.

'why should that Surprise you Henry? You have not always been Kind to her, And I've wept so often' Katherine looks at Mary with affection than pulls a stern face at Henry and then adds; 'only to see her abandoned by her Heartless Father' she added in an exhausted tone as if talking tired her.

Henry then pulled the same face in reply and said scoldingly; 'are you here to chide me for it? Catherine for all that I am not?'

Katherine pulled a Brave face on and took a deep breath After saying 'You know she should have been married for a long time by now' as officially as a fact.

Henry's bones were starting to thicken and cool in horror but he couldn't give in and started to loose patience.

'Go away shade, he said, starting to wave his hand' But Catherine wouldn't go

'You've already sent me away before, though I was the truest of true wives and loved you of all wives and I am your true wife' then she paused and said 'and still am' raising her eyebrows at the 'am' and putting emphasis at it. Henry then shook his head and then found himself back in the gallery

-

'You fool!' said an old voice; half screaming half hissing.

Henry's head jerked sideways, with a slit-twitch and there was standing tall as always Lady Margaret Beaufort

'You Fool!' she hisses again 'How dare you dishonour our family' you have destroyed our house that I and your wretched Grandmother risked imprisonment for and then your father and I, tried to grow it with as much Care as possible, Your Mother loved you whilst I loved you too, I had to tutor you in order to be a nobleman or a clergy man, but no your mother had to love you so much that she had to be in charge of you're upbringing and I foolishly accepted to that point that I arranged you in a clerical future, in a church and you needn't much education besides your mother no matter how much I dislike your mother and her mother, I have to admit that she was virtuous and good, I always admit anything but I'll never admit that you were a good king because you never were and never could have been' shrieked Margaret Beaufort, Henry did not have the courage to interfere with Margaret Beaufort but me managed to say 'I am great King Henry, Beloved' he tried saying it proudly but it only turned into a whisper

'you were, now you are Horrible King Henry! Henry the decapitator' she hissed, you divorced the daughter and aunt of the most powerful persons of Europe, Publicly humiliated, then broke her innocent heart and broke away from the true church, for a whore, and that whore did not bore you a son but a daughter, but that does not matter for you, while she will be a great queen your son will die at 16, thanks to you, I thought I could've left you under Yorkist influence, so you can grow up like a true Duke of York, you became an Edward IV, You spend money on extravagations, you have loose morals and you are unserious. You spent everybody's money but Edward IV as much as I have hated him I have to admit that he was a great king and spent his own money and did not let his sins begrudge the kingdom and he stayed married to the wife he loved The Witch Elizabeth Grey, She bore 3 daughters first, but did that upset the king? It did not and it never did but you don't learn, his daughter Elizabeth was queen, kindly brought up by her mother, not her poor sons, you never think and Your Grandfather Edward IV made England rich, built Massive Armys that froze bloods and never lost a battle, broke away from French influence and then ended the hundred years war forever and almost the cousins war that had to be restarted by his vengeful queen and murderous brother. Despite how much I despise him I have to admit that he was beloved' Margaret Hissed

'I had to send you to a nunnery as I sent your grandmother!' states Margaret Beaufort and with that she left and left Henry Confused.

I hope you like my dream sequence! Please review and check out my other stories. And any historical inaccuracies are made for the sake of the story


End file.
